1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined baker and ice cream maker, more particularly to a combined baker and ice cream maker that is capable of disconnecting a heater from an electrical power source when an ice cream making unit is mounted on the combined baker and ice cream maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, baking bread and making ice cream are carried out separately in two different apparatuses. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,237, there is disclosed an apparatus that combines a baker and an ice cream maker. The above described apparatus includes a barrel-receiving container for selectively receiving a bread baking unit and an ice cream making unit therewith, and a heater mounted on the container to provide heat for baking bread. Since the heater can be accidentally turned on while the ice cream making unit is mounted in the container, the heat released from the heater may damage the ice cream making unit.